The Future is in DA Groove
by Comet.Groover
Summary: I remove the prologue. Only 2 things in this awfull translated thing was important, there's strand kidnapping and Heat had a car accident. See ficart at: http://commy.deviantart.com
1. Chapter 1: Against

Chapter1: Against  
  
There is a lil wind in the room, When he opened his eyes. The last thing he remember was a red car...  
  
There have something strange in the room, like an energie who can break everything. A moonlight lighted the room. The red hair rudie see a guy, sit in a chair, close to the door. hese guy hd the same air color of him, red...  
  
Beat: Huh?  
  
The guy: You waked up... that was the time  
  
Beat; You are?  
  
guy: Your killer and your saver  
  
Beat: What happened?  
  
guy: You meet my car...  
  
Beat: I remember...  
  
guy: You forgot to brake?  
  
Beat: Normaly a brake but....  
  
The red air rudie remember his blades, broked, without break.  
  
guy: You thinked the car will help you to brake?  
  
Beat: Why not?  
  
guy: Are you than stupid that you look?  
  
Beat: I'm not stupid...  
  
guy: That sure, for a monkey you're brigth!  
  
Beat look hurt... a physical hurt... His legs...  
  
Beat: My legs..  
  
guy: Poor lil' baby...  
  
The guy smile  
  
Beat: You didn't finish.. And what's your name, SHIT?  
  
The guy smile again, he look Beat in his eyes...  
  
guy: I'm called Heat...  
  
Beat; Your name.... eeeeh... I'm Beat  
  
Heat: That's your real name?  
  
Beat: My real name is Shinji  
  
Heat: Mine's Jonathan  
  
Jonathan smile again. Somebody openned the door, that was Corn.  
  
Corn: Are you alright? What hapenned?  
  
Beat; Nothing  
  
Corn: Do you said I'm a fool?  
  
Beat: Yep...  
  
Corn: WHAT?  
  
Beat: Sorry  
  
In a corner of the room, Heat laughed.  
  
Beat: What?  
  
Heat: That's so cute...  
  
Beat: What?  
  
Heat: Love, lil'boy, Love...  
  
Beat: HEIN?!  
  
Heat: There's nothing in you two?  
  
Beat: Baaah.... Of course NO!  
  
Heat; That look so passionate..I have to go...  
  
Heat look at Corn and said slowly "Take care of him.." Beat look angry, he said heaved: "BYE!"  
  
Corn: You can said when somebody is here...  
  
Beat: Huh?  
  
Corn: I looked like a dumb... Understood?  
  
The red hair said nothing, he look Corn in his eyes, who look angry...  
  
The Garage  
  
Rhyth sitted, watched her favotire tv show " love love miracle 5 soldier". She started singing the theme Rhyth: Lalala I'm feel good, I'm so fine...  
  
Cube, sit on the couch: Can you let me the tv.. it's will have a show about street art..  
  
Rhyth, look like a lil'girl: My SHOW!  
  
Cube: I said!  
  
Rhyth: I want know how to meet her....  
  
Cube: Why to meet her.. To know if she's ugler in the reality than her stupid show?  
  
Rhyth: She's beautyfull!  
  
Cube started to laugh, Combo was sit next to her like Soda and Yoyo.  
  
Combo: She is too small...  
  
Rhyth: No it's you who are too heavy!  
  
Combo: Don't say nothing about somebody before look at you!  
  
Soda: But she's right  
  
Yoyo: Shut up...  
  
Garam was sit on the floor and look at each other...  
  
Garam: Why do we don't listen radio?  
  
Cube: That's better than this shit  
  
Rhyth start to sing the theme again!  
  
Cube: Stop you will make me crazy!  
  
Rhyth: You're!  
  
Cube: I will kill her!  
  
Combo: Calm down, Cube!  
  
Cube: GRRRR!  
  
Soda: CUBE!  
  
Garam: Can we listen radio??  
  
Soda Nodded...  
  
__________________ Comet's note: I translated.. ALL with my brain.. it,s alright? And please... now can you review the story please???? and for Rhyth and Kitty.n *the tv star* fans, sorry.... we don't love them... there are so...grrrrrr *stop to talk and make a fanart* 


	2. Chapter 2 part 1: Friendship?

Chapter 2: Friendship?  
  
Yoyo enter in his favorite shop , ACTIVE GAMER. A girl was there. She had two ponytail, a very large green shirt and blue jeans.  
  
Her name is Noel  
I have a dream about her  
She rings my bells  
I got gym class in half hour  
Oh how she rocks  
In Keds and tube socks  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a dam about me  
  
girl: You're possibly looking for this game?  
  
Yoyo: Huh? You're talking about Final Fantasy 10-2?  
  
girl: What do you want I'm talking about?  
  
Yoyo: Maybe.. I'm not seeing what..  
  
The cute girl laughed at his answer...  
  
Yoyo: What's your name?  
  
girl: Shorty and you?  
  
Yoyo: Yoyo! *I dislike repeat 2 times the same word*  
  
Shorty, smilled: That's a fine name  
  
Yoyo: Do you live close?  
  
Shorty: no, I live at the pharaon park!  
  
Yoyo: How can you come here?  
  
Shorty: My big brother leave me here...  
  
Yoyo: Aah..  
  
Shorty: And you.... do you live close to here?  
  
Yoyo: yep.. too close..  
  
Shorty: Cool... She smilled at him.  
  
Cuz I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby  
Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby  
Listen to Iron maiden, baby, with me, ooh  
  
Somebody was coming. A guy.. that was Garam...  
  
Garam: She's very cute, Yoyo-kun.  
  
The young lady turn red.  
  
Yoyo: I present you Garam..  
  
Shorty did a giggle, her face totaly red.  
  
Shorty: Eeh.. hi?  
  
Yoyo look at Garam, he was totaly angry.  
  
Yoyo: Garam, I presented you Shorty.. A girl who I meet maybe five minutes ago...  
  
Garam: And?  
  
Yoyo: It's all..  
  
Her boyfriend's a dick  
He brings a gun to school  
He'd simply kick  
My ass if he knew the truth  
He lives on my block  
And he drives an IROC  
But he doesn't know who I am  
And He doesn't give a damn about me  
  
The heard the sound of a car..  
  
Shorty: My brother, I have to go..  
  
Yoyo: See ya!  
  
Shorty: Good bye!  
  
Cuz I'm jsut a teenage dirtbag, baby  
Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby  
Listen to Iron maiden, baby, with me, ooh  
Ooh Yeah , dirtbag  
No She doesn't know what she's missin'  
Ooh Yeah , dirtbag  
No She doesn't know what she's missin'  
  
Garam: What do you have Yoyo, you look angry?  
  
Yoyo: Nothing, DUMB!  
  
Garam; I didn't want, dude...  
  
Yoyo: Grrrr  
  
Garam: What?  
  
Yoyo: Nothing...  
  
Garam: Are you interested in her?  
  
Yoyo who turned red: WHAT?  
  
Garam: Haha, it's cute.  
  
Yoyo: I prefer mature girl..  
  
Garam; That's their who didn't want you...  
  
Garam stated to laugh.  
  
Garam: You will have more chances with her!  
  
Yoyo:  
  
Garam; You don't trust me?  
  
The young boy went ... to let's the other... 


End file.
